


The Great war of the Winchesters(aka 'Watch and Learn!')

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome John, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Schmoop, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did the war of the Winchesters start? In the toilet of course!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great war of the Winchesters(aka 'Watch and Learn!')

**Author's Note:**

> None of them belong to me. (I'm doing it just for fun. Reviews are love)

“Don’t you dare Samuel!” came a sharp warning from the toilet.

Dean dropped his homework on the floor of the drawing room and ran towards the source of the voice. What he saw rendered him speechless…..for a few seconds at least.

Dad was standing by the door and his face was red with barely restrained anger. The reason was clear. Sammy was standing in front of the bowl clutching a glass of milk in his little hands.

He was holding the glass directly over the bowl and looking at his exasperated dad with a stubborn rebelliousness that only two year olds can manage.

“I no wanna!!” he shouted tilting the glass into the bowl a little further.

Dean looked up at his dad with a little concern. The man had infinite patience when it came to his sons. But he looked as if he would burst a vein pretty soon. 

“You have to drink that.” declared John , still trying the lost art of reasoning.

The answer was reasonable enough.

The little monkey stuck his tongue and gave an angelic smile.

Dean couldn’t stay on the sidelines any longer.

He stepped into the arena and gave his dad a look..which John deduced accurately. His eldest was asking him to shut up.

“Sammy?” began Dean , approaching cautiously towards the rebel hero standing beside the toilet.

The reply was short and precise…

“I noooooooooooooooo wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” came out the shrill cry.

Dean’s ears were ringing very hard.

“Oh yeah?” he challenged, “Just do it Sammy..why don’t you?”

At that John’s eyes widened. He had no idea what Dean was trying to achieve, but he looked on.

Even Sammy was a little bewildered too. He looked at Dee and uttered “Huh?”

The game was progressing just as planned. Dean upped the ante and ordered “Don’t you dare drink it Sammy!”

Little eyes narrowed and the rosy lips contorted in a huge pout. 

“I no wanna Dee!” cried Sammy and gulped down the milk in one go…as if in a great hurry to do the opposite of what his brother had just said.

Dean knelt down in front of the tiny rebel and gave a mock growl.

“How could you Sammy?” he asked , “I told you not to..isn’t it?”

Sammy’s baby face broke into a happy giggle and he proceeded to hug his Dee with all his might.

“I no wanna Dee!” he declared cheerfully …to no one in particular.

Dean gave the empty glass back to the fallen warrior who was watching the battle from the stands and smiled triumphantly.

John smiled back. He reached out his hand and caressed the dirty blond hair of his oldest. 

Sometimes tables do get turned and sons teach their fathers.

The rest of the day was spent in peace..if you can equate a house with a toddler and a six year old with anything remotely connected to peace that is.

The next morning was a Sunday and John let his oldest sleep in.

What woke Dean up was a voice coming from the toilet . It was dad again.

“Don’t you dare Samuel!” he was saying in a somewhat subdued voice,

“Don’t you dare brush your teeth!”


End file.
